onepiecefanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuki
Katsuki '''Katsuki''', is a pirate, and captain of the Golden Sword Pirates. Katsuki wants to never be bored. He ate the magu magu no mi. Appearance Katsuki has blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a jacket. The jacket is black. Underneath the jacket he wears a red shirt. He also wears pants. The pants are light blue. Personality Katsuki has a laidback personality and he take things as a joke. He gets serious in a fight. Relationships Crew Despite having the enormous fleet of a crew he has, Katsuki cares about each crew-mate equally, and is willing to risk his life for them. Golden Flame Grand Fleet The Golden Flame Grand Fleet is an alliance consisting of [[Laval Shizuka]]'s Eternal Flame Pirates as well as Katsuki’s Golden Sword Pirates. Friends Laval Shizuka Ever since the 2 supernova's met at the Sabaody Archipelago, Shizuka and Katsuki have become the best of friends. Although much of his crew finds Katsuki to be quite annoying, Shizuka rather enjoys Katsuki's lighthearted personality, jokester side, and his company. They trust each other to the point of the two forming the Golden Flame Grand Fleet. Enemies World Government As a feared and well-known pirate, the World Government takes Katsuki quite seriously. They especially take the fact that he is the son of a yonko Marines As a pirate, the Marines are constantly trying to capture Katsuki, and as a pirate Katuski is also naturally wanted by them. Abilities and Powers Katsuki is an extremely well-known, feared, and powerful pirate who controls an enormous crew. Although his crew is of enormous size, he is known to be the strongest member of the crew. Physical Abilities Katsuki is extremely strong to the point where he is able to knockout larger opponents with a few hit from his fists.. Devil Fruit Katsuki ate the Magu Magu no mi, a logia-type devil fruit which gives him the ability to create, control and transform into lava at will. Any attacks done to a mera mera no mi user will completly bypass their logia defenses and burn them if not protected by haki due to the devil fruit heirarchy. Swordsmanship Katsuki is a great swordsman. Haki Katsuki is a user of haki. Katuski was born with Conquerors Haki. * '''Conqueror's Haki: '''Katsuki was born with [[Haoshoku Haki]]. He has a strong will that most other people born with conquerors haki have a hard time to get past his will. * '''Observation Haki: '''Katsuki can use [[Kenbunshoku Haki]]. He can use it to wee through walls, because apparently this isn't an amazing skill that probably takes much practice to use for this Haki, but oh well, the editor typed in it's not the case, even though the Kenbunshoku Haki is for sensing life and not seeing through walls. I think he means that he can use Kenbunshoku Haki to see people's aura of life though walls but don't question the amazing creator of Katsuki. * '''Armament Haki: '''Katsuki is a user of Armament[[Busoshoku Haki| Haki]]. Katsuki specializes in Busoshoku Haki. He can use it to bypass Devil Fruit users' defenses. He can use it to coat his body. The body part turns black and hard when he activates armament. Techniques * '''Armament: Hardening''': Shizuka uses his Armament Haki to harden a body part(s), turning it into a steel black color, making the bare punch much more damaging and dangerous. Weapon Katsuki has a gold sword. History Past Childhood Katsuki was born in a boring area around Logue Town. When Katsuki started to go to school he made a lot of friends(who would later join his crew)and would get into a lot of fights. Katsuki wanted to make a pirate crew and become the Pirate King so that he would never get have the same feeling as he did when he was growing up. When Katuski was 13 he was givin a devil fruit for his birthday. That devil fruit was the magu magu no mi. He ate the fruit and over the years had gained more and more knowledge of the fruits true power. At the age 15 he made his pirate crew and bought a ship. He then set sail at age 17 and started his adventure. East Blue Saga Katsuki's Depart When Katsuki left Loguetown with his newly formed pirate crew, The Golden Sword Pirates. As he was leaving he was interrupted by Marines. And as a reaction to him going to be arrested Katuski fought back. Attacking all of the Marines by himself. While Aito was getting everything prepared. When they left Katsuki and his crew would stop at the next island they came across. Goa Kingdom When the Golden Sword Pirates got back tracked they ended up at Goa Kingdom. There they decideed to restock on supplies and then head back to Loguetown and head to the grand line. When they docked Katsuki ran into 2 girls. One of them had instantly fell in love with him while the other was completely ignoring him. He asked for their names and it was Andrea and Rei. He asked if they wanted to join his pirate crew. Rei said yes and Andrea said no. When they got restocked the crew went on there way. North Blue Saga